Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight
'Dragon Knight' While searching for his missing father, Kit Taylor finds an Advent Deck – a special card deck that allows the carrier to transform into a Kamen Rider and utilize unique weapons and powers – and uses it to become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. He butts heads with Len, who serves as Kamen Rider Wing Knight, but the pair join forces after Kit learns that an alien warlord named General Xaviax is responsible for his father's disappearance and intends on using him and the entire human race, which he plans to abduct to gain power and rebuild his homeworld. Xaviax tricks people on Earth to work for him by promising them whatever they want, or in some cases, by exploiting their fears and desperation. Kit wonders why Xaviax has to trick them and why he doesn't just find bad guys to do the work for him. Len tells Kit that the decks were only made for one person, and that only a person with an exact DNA match as the original Ventaran rider could use it. This is why Kit is able to use the Dragon Knight Deck. He is the exact Mirror Twin of Adam, the original Dragon Knight, who betrayed the original team. One of the new Earth Riders, Chris Ramirez (serving as Kamen Rider Sting and tricked by Xaviax believing he is working in a special ops government program to fight alien invaders), joins forces with Kit and Len when he discovers he has been deceived, but is Vented along the way. Kit vents Albert Cho, brother of Danny Cho in retaliation. This leads to a personal hatred between Danny and Kit, as Danny seeks to avenge his brother against Xaviax's orders. Kamen Rider Ryuki 'Riders' 'Ventaran Riders' 'Kamen Riders Form' krdk-kr-kit-adam2.jpg|Kit Taylor Adam 1 se 3 krdk-kr-kit-adam-survive2.jpg|Kit Taylor Adam krdk-kr-len2.jpg|Len krdk-kr-len-survive2.jpg|Len krdk-kr-richie-lan2.jpg|Richie Preston Lan krdk-kr-drew-chance2.jpg|Drew Lansing Chance krdk-kr-grant-van2.jpg|Grant Staley Van krdk-kr-brad-cameron2.jpg|Brad Barrett Cameron krdk-kr-james-price2.jpg|James Trademore Price krdk-kr-chris-Quinn2.jpg|Chris Ramirez Quinn krdk-kr-danny-hunt2.jpg|Danny Cho Hunt krdk-kr-albert-chase.jpg|Albert Cho Chase krdk-kr-kase-maya2.jpg|Kase Maya Young krdk-kr-vic-nolan2.jpg|Vic Frasier Nolan krdk-kr-kit-adam-onyx2.jpg|Kit Taylor Adam Onyx krdk-kr-eubulon3.jpg|Eubulon krdk-kr-eubulon4.jpg|Eubulon 'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Form' 'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight Survive Mode Form' 'Kamen Riders Ventara Original' 'Kamen Riders' 'Kamen Riders Survive Mode' 'Kamen Rider Onyx Form' 'Kamen Riders Names Photos' Kit Taylor2.jpg|Kit Taylor Kit Taylor 2 Dragon Knight Adam2.jpg|Adam Adam 2 Dragon Knight Kit Taylor3.jpg|Kit Taylor Kit Taylor 2 Onyx Len.jpg|Len Richie Preston.jpg|Richie Preston Lan Drew Lansing.jpg|Drew Lansing Chance.jpg|Chance Grant Staly.jpg|Grant Staley Van Brad Barret.jpg|Brad Barrett Cameron James Tredemore.jpg|James Trademore Price.jpg|Price Chris Ramirez.jpg|Chris Ramirez Quinn Danny Cho.jpg|Danny Cho Hunt.jpg|Hunt Albert Cho.jpg|Albert Cho Chase Kase.jpg|Kase Maya Young.jpg|Maya Young Vic Frasier.jpg|Vic Frasier Nolan Onyx.jpg|Onyx Kit Taylor 2 Onyx Adam 2 Onyx Eubulon.jpg|Eubulon 'Allies' *'Trent Mosely' *'Lacey Sheridan' *'Michelle Walsh' *'Frank Taylor' *'Agent Phillips' *'Brandon' 'Villains' *'Xaviax' *'Minions' *'White Minions' *'Mirrior Monters' 'Weapons' *'Dragon Knight: Drag Saber, Drag Shield, Drag Visor' *'Dragon Knight Survive: Drag Visor-Zwei' *'Wing Knight: Wing Lancer, Guard, Dark Visor' *'Wing Knight Survive: Black Visor-Zwei' *'Incisor: Scissors Visor, Scissors Pincer, Guard' *'Torque: Giga Launcher, Giga Cannon, Giga Armor, Magnu Visor' *'Camo: Bio Visor, Bio Winder' *'Thrust: Metal Horn, Guard, Metal Visor' *'Strike: Veno Saber, Veno Visor' *'Sting: Evil Whip, Evil Visor' *'Axe: Dest Visor, Dest Claw' *'Spear: Antelope Visor, Horn Spear, Antelope Stab' *'Siren: Blanc Visor, Wind Shield, Wing Lancer' *'Wrath: Gold Visor, Gold Saber, Gold Shield' *'Advent Master: Slash Visor' *'Onyx: Black Drag Saber, Black Drag Visor' 'Advent Deck' *'Dragon Knight: Dragon' *'Dragon Knight Survive: Dragon' *'Wing Knight: Bat' *'Wing Knight Survive: Bat' *'Incisor: Crab' *'Torque: Bull' *'Camo: Chameleon' *'Thrust: Rhino' *'Strike: Cobra' *'Sting: Mantaray' *'Axe: Tiger' *'Spear: Antelope' *'Siren: Swan' *'Wrath: Phoenix' *'Advent: Void Key' *'Onyx: Black Dragon' 'Advent Cards:' *'Dragon Knight: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Strike Vent, Final Vent, Shoot Vent, Strange Vent' *'Dragon Knight Survive: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Strike Vent, Final Vent, Survive, Shoot Vent, Strange Vent' *'Wing Knight: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Trick Vent, Nasty Vent, Final Vent' *'Wing Knight Survive: Sword Vent, Survive, Guard Vent, Trick Vent, Nasty Vent, Final Vent' *'Incisor: Strike Vent, Guard Vent, Final Vent' *'Torque: Shoot Vent, Shoot Vent, Guard Vent, Final Vent' *'Camo: Bio Visor, Hold Vent, Clear Vent, Copy Vent, Final Vent' *'Thrust: Final Vent, Confine Vest, Strike Vent' *'Strike: Sword Vent, Strike Vent, Swing Vent, Steal Vent, Unite Vent, Final Vent' *'Sting: Swing Vent, Copy Vent, Final Vent' *'Axe: Final Vent, Strike Vent, Freeze Vent' *'Spear: Spin Vent, Final Vent' *'Siren: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Final Vent' *'Wrath: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Time Vent, Steal Vent, Final Vent' *'Advent: Advent, Sword Vent, Accele Vent, Wheel Vent, Final Vent' *'Onyx: Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Strike Vent, Final Vent, Shoot Vent, Strange Vent' 'Contract Beast' *'Dragreder' *'Dragranzer' *'Black Wing' *'Drakraider' *'Volcancer' *'Magnugiga' *'Biogreeza' *'Metalgelas' *'Venosnaker' *'Evildiver' *'Cerebeast' *'Destwilder' *'Gigazelle' *'Blancwing' *'Goldphoenix' *'Psycorogue' *'Dragblacker' *'Genosider-Venosnaker, Metalgelas, Evildiver' 'Episodes' #'Kamen Rider Dragon Knight (pilot)' #*'Life gets truly strange for Kit Taylor when his missing father appears in a mirror to tell him to return home, where Kit finds a weird deck of Advent Cards. Suddenly monsters are appearing in every mirror and window and abducting people. Kit rushes to the aid of Maya—a reporter under attack by these mirror monsters—only to be pushed aside by a mysterious hero.' #'Search for the Dragon' #*'Life gets truly strange for Kit Taylor when his missing father appears in a mirror to tell him to Look for the Dragon and Kit finds a weird deck of Advent Cards. Suddenly monsters are appearing in every mirror and window and abducting people. Kit rushes to the aid of Maya- a cute reporter under attack by these mirror monsters- only to be pushed aside by a mysterious hero.' #'Contract with the Dragon' #*'Following Kit's visions of his father, Kit contracts with the Dragon to become Kamen Rider Dragon Knight. Although Kit helps Len fight the mirror monsters, Len is angry with Kit for contracting with the dragon. Maya tells Kit she thinks his father's disappearance is connected to the mirror monster attacks.' #'Kamen Rider Incisor (episode)' #*'Kit, now Kamen Rider Dragon Knight, fights Incisor who is fighting to gain a million dollar bounty for every Kamen Rider he defeats. Wing Knight comes to Dragon Knight's aid in the fight and decides to train Kit how to fight as a Kamen Rider.' #'A Rider's Challenge' #*'Len and Kit hear the attack warning and go off to fight a monster. Meanwhile Maya tags along on an interview with a rival paranormal reporter who dismisses the mirror monster stories. Len and Kit find Richie and Len challenges him to a one on one fight.' #'The Power of Two' #*'The evil General Xaviax reveals his master plan to Drew, who is Kamen Rider Torque. Maya has mixed success in convincing her friends that Kamen Riders are real. Kit must overcome his misgivings about venting other Riders and decide his role in the fight between Wing Knight and Xaviax.' #'Kamen Rider Torque (episode)' #*'During a battle with mirror monsters, Kit and Len get separated and Drew approaches Kit, telling him he's been deceived- Wing Knight is working for Xaviax and he can prove it. Maya and Trent get a tip from the notorious hacker/paranormal investigator, JTC, and they go to the city hospital to learn the shocking truth behind the missing persons cases.' #'Friend or Foe' #*'Drew begins to win Kit's allegiance with promises to find a cure for his father. After a monster battle, Len and Kit part separate ways when Len insists there is no cure. Len finds Drew and challenges him to a fight, and Drew's true motives are revealed.' #'Kamen Rider Camo (episode)' #*'Xaviax recruits Grant to fight as Camo, luring him with the possibility to build his reputation as the toughest man on two worlds. A mirror monster abducts Maya and Wing Knight comes to her rescue. Kit and Drew hear the attack warning and rush onto the scene, but Camo also wants in on the fight.' #'Kamen Rider Thrust (episode)' #*'Brad, fighting as Thrust, attacks Wing Knight, thinking he is participating in a tournament. Kit and Drew go after Len, but are intercepted by Grant, who wants to fight them. When Kit hears Grant's story he realizes what Xaviax is doing, and Drew can no longer keep up his façade.' #'Battle Club' #*'A flashback reveals Brad to be a disgraced motocross rider trying to save his career by competing in Battle Club. He attacks Dragon Knight, thinking he is part of the tournament. Meanwhile, JTC leaks pictures of another Kamen Rider to Maya and asks her to investigate.' #'Vent or Be Vented' #*'Brad figures out he has been tricked, and Drew tries to convince him to keep fighting Wing Knight. Maya attempts to lure out the mystery Kamen Rider by having Trent dress up as a monster and pretend to attack Lacey.' #'Kamen Rider Sting (episode)' #*'Tricked into thinking he is working for a secret agent, Sting fights Dragon Knight, insisting Dragon Knight is an alien. Wing Knight and Thrust continue their battle nearby, but Wing Knight is now hesitant to vent other Riders. Meanwhile, Xaviax confronts Drew about his treachery.' #'Thrill of the Hunt' #*'Chris/Kamen Rider Sting begins to doubt Xaviax's story when it doesn't match the facts. Drew comes to Kit looking for help, but Kit can't trust him and Drew attacks. Maya and Chris watch the fight and Chris is conflicted about what he should do. Meanwhile Thrust hunts down Wing Knight, determined to finish him off this time.' #'Xaviax's Promise' #*'After a big battle, James continues hunting Drew, while Chris finally makes up his mind about Len and Kit.' #'The Many Faces of Xaviax' #*'Kit, Len, and Maya swap Kamen Rider stories to catch Chris up on everything he's missed.' #'The Hero of Gramercy Heights' #*'After learning Xaviax was tricking him all along, Chris has doubts about fighting as Kamen Rider Sting, worried that he is too weak because of his asthma. But Maya won't let Chris forget he is a true hero, and Strike won't stop coming after him. Kit and Len try to hunt down JTC, but find a mirror monster instead.' #'The Power of Three' #*'Kit, Len, and Chris vow to stick together as Kamen Riders because a team is always strongest together. Xaviax recruits Danny and Albert Cho to be his new corrupt Riders Axe and Spear. JTC agrees to meet Maya's friends, but only on his own terms.' #'The Brothers Cho' #*'Len offers Kit the job of replacing the original Kamen Rider Dragon Knight permanently. Danny and Albert Cho ambush Len, but when Len takes their decks they aren't much of a challenge. Sting rushes into a fight with a mirror monster with something to prove.' #'Semper Fi' #*'JTC makes Chris an offer to join Xaviax, but Chris refuses. Danny and Albert start a fight in the bookstore, and an all-out battle begins between Dragon Knight, Wing Knight, Sting, Axe, and Spear. When Strike joins in on the fight, the result is devastating.' #'Letter from the Front Line' #*'Both Kit and Len blame themselves for Sting getting vented. Kit finds a letter that Chris wrote to his father but never got to send. Axe and Spear continue to go after Dragon Knight against their orders. Lacey goes behind Maya's back to help Michelle- thinking it is in her friend's best interest.' #'Strike's Ultimatum' #*'JTC kidnaps Kit's dad, and offers to return him if Kit will betray Wing Knight. When Kit refuses, he has Strike, Axe, and Spear to contend with. Lacey carries out her plan to steal information on the Kamen Riders for Michelle.' #'A Rider's Resolve' #*'Axe wants revenge for his brother, and goes after Dragon Knight against Xaviax's orders. Kamen Rider Siren- a mysterious new female Kamen Rider interrupts the fight. When Len comes to Kit's aid, he is amazed at what he finds.' #'Kamen Rider Siren (episode)' #*'Kase isn't willing to accept Kit as the new Dragon Knight, and challenges him to a fight. James gives Danny one last chance to forget revenge and keep his promise to Xaviax- or else he'll be vented. A mysterious Rider in black attacks Kit.' #'Dark Temptation' #*'In a dream, Kit battles with a mysterious dark nemesis Kamen Rider Onyx. Kit is feeling more and more left out now that Kase is in the picture. Xaviax makes Kit an impossible offer to restore his father to health in return for him betraying Wing Knight.' #'Dropping the Axe' #*'Kamen Rider Onyx comes after Wing Knight and Siren. The vengeful Axe is out to vent Dragon Knight, but Strike stands in his way. Kit makes the tough decision to go after Xaviax instead of taking his offer, and our villain reveals a secret weapon.' #'Kamen Rider Wrath (episode)' #*'Xaviax equips the Kamen Rider Wrath armor so he can fight his enemies hand to hand. Wrath and Strike make their attack against Wing Knight and Siren. While visiting his father in the hospital, Kit is kidnapped by mysterious agents known only as the No Men.' #'Attack of the No-Men' #*'Maya recruits Trent and his friends to hack into the No Men's system in order to rescue Kit from his imprisonment. Len and Kase must deal with dangerous enemies without Kit's help when Wrath and Strike attack once again.' #'A Dragon Caged' #*'Len, Kase, and Maya break into the No Men's base to rescue Kit. However, Kit finds a way out on his own, only to find Wrath and Strike waiting to fight him in Ventara. Kit must take on these two powerful enemies by himself while Len, Kase, and Maya make their own escape from the No Men.' #'Calm Before the Storm' #*'The group rests up after their big fight and vows to ban together to protect Ventara and Earth.' #'Swan Song' #*'Strike steals the Thrust and Sting Advent Decks and reveals a new ability. By contracting with Sting and Thrust's contract beasts, Strike creates a powerful new hybrid monster. Dragon Knight, Wing Knight and Siren engage in a fateful fight against Strike and Wrath.' #'Xaviax's Wrath' #*'Wing Knight hunts Strike down, determined to avenge Kase. Dragon Knight and Wing Knight must both use their Survive cards to battle Kamen Rider Wrath, but even then Wrath proves devastatingly powerful.' #'Advent Master Returns' #*'The Advent Master is revived from his cryogenically frozen state. Xaviax begins spreading teleporting devices all over the planet, and recruits Adam, the original Dragon Knight, to spy on Wing Knight. The Advent Master reassigns the Siren Advent Deck and Maya becomes a Kamen Rider.' #'Out of the Void' #*'The Advent Master finds the Ventaran Kamen Riders Torque, Strike, and Axe, and brings them back from the Advent Void. Adam tries, unsuccessfully, to win the trust of the other Riders by joining them in battle. The Riders track down Xaviax's teleportation devices to infect them with a disabling virus.' #'Back In Black' #*'Kit returns from the Advent Void, now fighting as Kamen Rider Onyx. When he meets his mirror twin, Adam, the two get in an argument that can only end in a battle between Kamen Riders.' #'A Hero's Fall' #*'Len and Eubulon spar while arguing about Adam. Adam tells the other Riders his side of the story of how Xaviax tricked him into betraying his friends. Eubulon gives Adam a second chance and sends him on a mission with the other Riders to shut down a transmitter.' #'Dark Deception' #*'Xaviax realizes that Adam is having second thoughts about betraying his friends. He disguises himself to look like Eubulon and attacks Adam in order to turn him against the Advent Master. The real Eubulon tells Kit and Maya about his history on Ventara and why he created the Kamen Riders.' #'The Enemy Within' #*'When Len and Adam are sent out to disable the final transmitter, Adam suddenly attacks Len and they battle as Kamen Riders, both transforming into Survive Mode. Kit and Kase follow after them, and the Riders learn that Xaviax has created a vaccine for the transmitters, making all their efforts to shut them down useless.' #'For Ventara and Earth |For Ventara and Earth, Part 1' #*'The Advent Master devises a plan for the Riders to destroy Xaviax once and for all. Maya and Trent sneak into Xaviax's lair to create a mirror portal for the Riders, while the Kamen Riders must battle a massive swarm of monsters Xaviax sends to stop them. They all must race against time before the transmitters reach full power and the Earth is doomed.' #'For Ventara and Earth |For Ventara and Earth, Part 2' #*'Eubulon and Xavaix battle in Xaviax's control room. The Kamen Riders rush to join them, but must fight off monster after monster before they all arrive at their destination. Finally all 13 Kamen Riders, including the Ventaran Kamen Riders just brought back from the Advent Void, band together for their final fight against Xaviax and finally all 13 Kamen Riders use their link vent to destroy Xaviax once and for all.' #'A Dragon's Tale' #*'Maya writes a book about the Kamen Riders. All the Ventarans are brought back to their homes, and the Earth Kamen Riders are returned from the Advent Void. Kit decides he wants to be a Kamen Rider for good.' #'Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight - 2WORLD 1HEARTS' #*'One year has passed after the fight with Xaviax, and it has been decided to do a celebration party. Kit Taylor was invited to Ventara, but failed to come due to his Kamen Rider's stuff and asked his father, Frank Taylor, to be his representative.' Category:Dragon Knight Category:Ventaran Riders Category:Original Ventaran Riders